Not Normal
by DaughterOfTheMoon0
Summary: Annabeth visits Percy but when he doesn't come home, she finds him at school. But they are not alone at Goode. There are stalkers and an annoying Jock that always gets what he wants. Well except for one thing. Now they, along with a couple of Percy's friends are standing outside of Percy's school and... wait, Is That A Cyclops? Sorry I suck at summaries! R&R please!


**My first fic about Annabeth visiting Percy before school starts! Aren't you just excited!**

**I would be too :)**

**Anyway:**

**Summary: Annabeth decides to visit Percy after school ends and he knows that she is coming. What they both don't know, is that a boy, Noah, that doesn't take no for an answer, follows her to New York to see if her boyfriend is real. Can you say Creepy? Annabeth is not the only one with someone following them. Percy's personal stalker, Ashley and her twin sister Alex, along with some of Percy's friends, finds out that Annabeth is actually real. But when a monster attacks, and the three stalkers see, they must go to camp and find out who the lucky parents are.**

**Song of the Day: Hit and Run by Breathe Carolina**

**Percy's POV**

Just another random Friday is here and just like any other, I can't wait for it to be over.

But you see, today is much a lot different. Today, I Annabeth and I arranged for her to visit today and stay for the weekend. She is supposed to be waiting at my house waiting for me to come home so we can spend the day walking around New York looking at all the sights, which I figured would make her happy since she lives in San Fransisco and she loves architecture.

I was staring at the clock, sitting at my desk in the back corner in my final class of the day, trying to blend into the back so I can be unseen for the rest of the class, when I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard a very stern, "Mister Jackson!" coming from the most loud and annoying person in the world.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and open them to look at my very angry math teacher standing at the front of the class, right next to the board with a very complicated math problem written on it.

Well it's complicated to me but maybe not to a normal person. I don't know, I don't know how a mortal like yourself thinks. You see, I am a demi-god. Son of Poseidon. I have dyslexia and ADHD and sometimes I just can't sit still and pay attention. That must explain why I have never gotten any grade above a 'C' in any of my classes except for Latin and Greek.

Back to the real world. "Yes, Mr, Jones?" I answered in the sweetest voice I could muster up, trying to hide my anger with the man that was keeping me from leaving.

"Since you seem so eager to leave, I'll tell you what. If you answer this question right, I will let you leave early. But if you answer it wrong, you have detention. You have five minutes starting... now."

Oh great. I swear. This teacher just loves torturing me. I mean, he knows that I can't read because of my dyslexia and I am just plain horrible at math.

I shook my head and squinted my eyes trying to read the question. The numbers got mixed up and the few letters were even there. Why so letters belong in math anyway? Math was hard but then they added the alphabet in it and then it just made it alot harder. Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

After what seemed like hours of staring at the board, trying to sort the letters and numbers, I gave up and just shrugged, "I don't know, sir."

I'm going to have fun explaining this to Annabeth when I get home. It's a good thing that I bathed in the river stynx, but trust me, when Annabeth get's mad, a swim in the stynx seems like nothing.

"Well that's too bad," he said, faking sadness. "I guess maybe you would like to come up here and tell the class what you were thinking about that kept you from paying attention in my class."

As every pair of eyes turned to me, I pretended to think about it. "I'd rather I don't."

You could practicaly see the steam coming out of his ears right after I said that.

"Let me rephrase that Perseus. You _will _come up here and tell the class that you were thinking about or you will have detention every day for the next month. And if you skip detention later, you will get another week added." he warned me in his loud, ab-normally high pitched voice, **(kind of like Justin Bieber in 2010 ;D)**.

I sighed and got up, walking to the front of the class, trying my best to ignore the stares from the girls in the room and the glares from the guys. I stopped in front the the teacher and told him why, while glaring at him, "I amwaiting for the bell to ring so I can go home and spend the day with my girlfriend and get out of this horrible class." You could practically hear the chuckles form around the room but I know they are not about the whole 'horrible class' part of my statement.

These people can believe stupid rumors but won't believe anything that is the truth.

As I went to go sit down, the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and ran out the door and to my locker as quick as possible.

I tried to rush to my locker to put my books in there and avoid the jocks. I guess the odds were just not in my favor **(May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor ;D) **because when I got there, they were already crowded next to my locker. Great.

When I opened my locker, I just hoped that they would look away, go away or at least not notice me but of course they had to notice my pictures in my locker. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Who's that Jackson," The head-jock asked with a cocky grin on his face, pointing to a picture of me and Annabeth on the beach on our anniversery, her kissing me on the cheek. "Is she your imaginary girlfriend? And what about this picture?** *he pointed to a picture of me, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, and Katie standing in front of the empire state building.* **Are they the group of freaks from that summer camp that you state is the best in the world?"

He doesn't know the half of it. "Actually, yes it is, and you know what? Any person in this group of 'freaks' can beat you up anytime." He slammed my locker shut and walked past me and walked to the other side of the hallway, closer to the exit, his group following him.

I got there just in time for my sentence to start, when I realized that my mother and Annabeth might be worried, and I know that this might just be the worst thing to hope for, but I wish that Paul heard about me getting detention and told my mom and Annabeth to let them know. Even though they would probably kill me for getting detention again, they should know so my mom doesn't over-react and call the SWAT team. _again._ Yes, again. It may have happened once or twice. Maybe four times, but you know, who's counting.

"Okay," The teacher began. "You all are here because you did something wrong. But I don't really care what you did and I know that none of you want to be here right now, and trust me, neither do I. Since I have something to do later, I am going to let you all out earlier than normal time.

"So in about ten minutes you are free to do as you please. And Mr. Jackson. I know it is not any of my business but why were you actually on time, today. Any reason?" You see? I don't like Mrs. Martin because she is just way to nosy. Always getting into other people's business.

"Oh, no reason. Just can't wait to get out of this school for the weekend." I replied with a look that let her know that I don't want to talk about it and leave instead.

She opened her mouth to give an answer to my comment when her little timer on her desk rang and I jumped up, said good-bye, and ran out the door. Once outside of the school, I looked around and see almost everyone from my math class waiting there, looking at something.

Of course me being the awesome person that I am, I just had to look at what they were staring at. What I saw just shocked me.

There on the bottom of the stairs was my WiseGirl beating up Josh **(the jock)**. As a matter of fact, it was actually pretty funny as she punched him twice, flipped him, and then kicked him to knock him down again.

Everyone was staring at her in shock, but I was just staring at her with a grin on my face.

I called her name and she looked at me with shock, and then a smile that reached her eyes. I could feel everybody's eyes on us when she ran up the stairs and I pulled her in for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, earning quite a few gasps from the crowd.

When we separate, the crowd starts to disperse, and we sit on the stairs.

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but I thought you were supposed to be waiting at my house with my mom." I asked her.

She laughed, "Well when you didn't come home, your mom got worried so she asked me to come and get you. So about tomorrow I was thinking we should-"

She was cut off by one of the most high-pitched voices ever, "Percy!" That was Ashley.

"Percy-kins!" And that was Alex

Now, you might be wondering who they are. Well, they are 'wonderful' Alex and Ashley Masterson.

I will say this again. This day just keeps getting better and better (note the sarcasm)


End file.
